


Untitled SuDi (I)

by dyomondragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyomondragon/pseuds/dyomondragon
Summary: AU where Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are fuck buddies and one of them has to guard his heart and the other one has to figure shit out.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Untitled SuDi (I)

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I know but it was 1 AM and I tried.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what are you doing'?"

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and breathes out in frustration while Junmyeon's arms snake over his frame. He pulls him close and his breath warms the back of Kyungsoo's neck.

And then he nuzzles his hair. Kyungsoo hates it. Or at least tries to hate it.

"Junmyeon?"

"Soo?"

And that nickname. That blasted, adorable nickname Junmyeon calls him that makes his heart flutter.

"Don't do this, please."

"Why not?"

It's gonna take all of his willpower to tell him why. He wants to want this. He wants all of this to be real. All the last four months of it - Kyungsoo helplessly controls his desire for this to be real. To have an actual direction.

Because it can't be. Kyungsoo knows it can't be. And it will never be.

Especially not with Junmyeon. Everyone in the university knows the good-looking senior was never the type to commit to someone. He was _the_ fuckboy.

How the well-built adonis from the pre-law department set his eyes on the cute, little, wide-eyed sophomore from the theatre arts department is something Kyungsoo had always wondered. Both ended up going to the same party when they first met and after a few drinks, ended up in the same room as well.

So maybe it was the booze that night. But Junmyeon reaching out to him and suddenly arranging this fuck buddy situation with him made Kyungsoo think maybe there was something more, something concrete. 

_Lust_ his mind would say. 

And maybe his mind was right. Maybe Junmyeon only had needs that Kyungsoo could fulfill. They were both single after all, and the thought of going at it with Kim Junmyeon was more than enough for Kyungsoo to ride in Junmyeon's nice Maserati a few nights every week and take him to the nicest hotels with the most comfortable beds and with the prettiest views. 

And maybe that was it. Kyungsoo wasn't naive. He knew what this relationship meant, and the limitations it had. Hell, Junmyeon himself had set the rules and made everything clear during their third session in the sack.

"You can't fall in love with me. We can't fall in love with each other. Bedding each other isn't for this," he says breathily as he gently points his finger at Kyungsoo's chest.

They were still catching their breaths after some epic fucking. Kyungsoo remembered that very well.

"Just clearing it out. Not that you wouldn't know, of course," he added.

But how Junmyeon was able to pull him close and kiss Kyungsoo's forehead so fondly after saying that was beyond him.

And maybe that's what was making this so hard. Junmyeon himself had said what wasn't allowed to happen between the two of them, but Kyungsoo was well-aware of the other unspoken rules of being fuck buddies too.

This wasn't the first time Junmyeon broke those unspoken rules.

Kyungsoo knows there shouldn't be cuddling after the deed is done. Kyungsoo knows cute nicknames shouldn't be given to your fuck buddy. Kyungsoo knows that gently rubbing your fuck buddy's stomach or stroking their hair while looking lovingly down at their face while sharing intimate conversations with them after sex wasn't allowed. 

Post-coitus, he knows their connections to each other are cut off until they get horny again. 

He wasn't stupid. 

But here he was after sex, with a strong, pale arm around his body pulling him close, his naked back resting against a well-built, unclothed chest. Junmyeon had been kissing his nape for some time now, with some occassional hair nuzzling after a while.

What did Junmyeon mean when he asked 'why not?' This was so dumb.

"Because we're fuck buddies Junmyeon. Just fuck buddies."

And with that, Kyungsoo struggled hard and pulled himself out of Junmyeon's strong embrace. He's missing his warmth and scent already. 

It was 2:21 AM - an ungodly hour to step outside. But he knows how even more dangerous it would be if he stayed tonight.

"Soo?" Junmyeon asks in suprise as Kyungsoo gets up and dresses himself.

"Sorry, I have classes tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Sunday?" he asks in confusion.

"Y-yeah."

Kyungsoo looks at Junmyeon, his face still flush and glowing from the sex. He is _so_ fucking handsome.

Junmyeon let's out a frustrated groan and scratches the back of his head.

"Okay let me just get dressed and I'll take you home."

"No, it's fine." 

Kyungsoo starts walking out the door. And he's already regretting it, _Jesus_ how he's already wanting to return to Junmyeon's arms and pretend for the nth time this would lead to something more. 

But he has to keep his heart full and intact. It was clear to him who was gonna be on the losing end.

"Soo?"

"Good night Junmyeon. Sleep well."

The door closes shut. 

That night, even as he was lying down in the nicest, softest duvet in one of Busan's expensive luxury hotels, Junmyeon suddenly found it hard to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self-indulgent. If I turn this into a wholeass fic or a series or whatever, it's because I indulged in it too much. 
> 
> Anyways, if you have thoughts feel free to comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
